romantic kiss
by beatrice-house
Summary: House and Cameron are doing something in the Chapel. ONE SHOT


**I DON'T OWN HOUSE. **

House and Cameron were in the chapel; they were close to each other, it was like one of those old black and white film moments. The scene was somewhat romantic as House moved his hand along Cameron's face gently, before bringing her face close so they could have the very cliché kiss. It was long and romantic, like the last minutes of a silent movie.

The only thing was that someone saw them kissing.

House and Cameron finally finished the kiss and they both had small smiles almost imprinted on their face. They looked into each other's eyes and the both could tell it was love. Sure it wasn't love and first sight but it was love, and they both knew it.

They were still starring in each other's eyes not wanting to long away when both their pagers went off. They both looked at each other before retrieving their pagers from their sides. Their pagers read 'Cuddy, in office NOW!' They both looked back into each others eyes not wanting to leave but they knew if they didn't Cuddy would probably cut their heads off, or worse fire them. As they walked out the chapel together any passers by could tell something was up they just didn't know what.

They could tell from the way both Cameron and House walked close together and the fact that neither of them spoke as they made their way to the empty elevator.

In the elevator House and Cameron looked into each others eyes again, and Cameron did something unexpected she push the 'elevator stop button' and then stared back into House's eyes and they both went in for another romantic kiss. Even though they knew they had to go to Cuddy's office something compelled them to kiss instead.

When they realized the elevator was moving again they pulled apart so that no one who know what they had been doing. Even though kissing someone wasn't at all taboo in today's society, they both felt that they best not let the Hospital's nurses start more rumors about them.

When the elevator doors open to the ground floor both House and Cameron stepped put immediately and they walked into the clinic, and towards Cuddy's office. As they opened the first doors entering Cuddy's office the personal assistant looked up and picked up the phone and said something that was rather incoherent to both Cameron and House. Then the personal assistant gave a nod, which meant that Cuddy would now see them.

As both House and Cameron entered Cuddy's office, Cuddy stood up and said, "Take a seat". Both House and Cameron did as they were told and sat down in the two seats residing in front of Cuddy's desk.

Cuddy quickly decided to get to the point and said, "What were you two thinking? You know what, I don't want to know, what you two were thinking but you two should be ashamed of your selves. I am glad you didn't do it in your office House because with the glass that would just be so wrong on so many levels. But this hospital has a somewhat good reputation, and this is not on. I'm happy that you guys finally came to your senses but I can't have two people in the same department dating because that could turn out disastrous. Especially since House doesn't have a good reputation about dating and since he hasn't gone on a date where he actually asked a girl out, in like eight years. And he has a reputation with the break ups. And nearly every girl he's gone out with pretty much hates him. Okay I think I'm done." Said Cuddy now trying to catch her breath.

"Okay why do you think we're going out" asked Cameron rather confused.

"Wilson, Foreman and Chase were looking for you guys and they sort of saw you guys kissing in the chapel," said Cuddy trying not to anger anyone.

"Oh, that?" said House starring at Cameron who was trying not to blush.

"Well, just because we kissed, doesn't mean we're dating does it" asked Cameron directing it toward House.

"I, don't know about you but I think that Cameron is one hell of a kisser." For that Cameron punched House in the arm. "Ow, that hurt. Anyway I guess that sort of means we're dating but you'll have to ask Cameron. Apparently she wears the pants in the relationship" said House now starring at Cameron.

Both Cameron and Cuddy started to laugh but soon faded quickly.

" House wants to be in a relationship, so yes we are know since five seconds ago dating" said Cameron happily and the was added by House holding Cameron's hand.

"Oh, Cuddy can I fire Chase and Foreman?" asked House with his had stuck together like he was begging her.

"No!" stated Cuddy quickly.

"Well, it was worth a shot!" said House just before he and Cameron got up to leave.

FITEEN YEARS LATER 

House and Cameron were in the chapel had were having a rather passionate long willed kiss. When someone saw them and said " ewe, Mum, Dad why must you do this in public" both Cameron and House finished and look at their fourteen year old daughter and smiled.


End file.
